


Следующее поколение

by whisky_soda



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вначале были люди</p>
            </blockquote>





	Следующее поколение

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон. Глобальный спойлер к развязке и главной интриги фильма "Миссия Серенити"  
> Написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2013

Взрослые разговаривали про него. Джим уселся перед стеклянными дверьми и с интересом наблюдал за ними - родителями и руководителем медгруппы. Доктор Хайнс в своей обычной манере спокойного величия и снобизма – будто бы он один среди нерезаных идиотов ест здоровый завтрак – рассказывал про результаты обследования. Как пить дать, рассказывал – даже по губам можно было не читать, чтобы догадаться. Джим поерзал – пол был достаточно теплым - чтобы усесться удобней. Мать поджала губы и сильнее прижалась к отцу. Плавно вырисовывая руками какие-то фигуры в воздухе, доктор продолжал свою речь; иногда он вздыхал, прикрывая глаза и потирая подбородок, – вопросы обеспокоенных родителей пошли вторым или третьим кругом, доктору определенно было скучно. Джим его понимал.  
\- Подглядывать нехорошо, - на его плечо опустилась рука.  
Джим усмехнулся. Не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, что рядом с ним стоит один из лаборантов или ассистентов – с момента прибытия на Миранду он все не мог выучить чины и регалии, не мог и не хотел, – доктора Хайнса.  
\- А я подглядываю? – он пожал плечами и помахал рукой матери, которая внезапно посмотрела на него. Она вздрогнула, отвернулась и вновь прижалась к отцу. У них горе – они только что потеряли единственного сына.  
\- Меня зовут Миранда, - девушка ему подмигнула и села рядом с ним. Джим повел носом – от лаборантки пахло не лекарствами, это было что-то незнакомое.  
\- А, мои духи. Их все здесь замечают. Это подарок доктора Хайнса за вклад в проект по терраформированию, - Миранда прошлась пальцами по нашивке научного корпуса на рукаве. – Это имитация цветов Земли. Считается, что некоторые из них пахли именно так, - она пожала плечами. – Жаль, что не все удалось увезти с собой. Да и проект по терраформированию здесь не очень пригодится. Зато... - она повернулась к нему.  
\- … у вас есть возможность сделать вторую Землю, - отмахнулся Джим. – Скучно. Вы предсказуемы.  
\- Это все потому, что ты умеешь читать мысли, - казалось, что Миранду не задел тон подростка. Мальчик был из трудной категории – у него были способности. И хорошо, что это выявили сразу.  
– В детстве я тоже хотела обладать какой-нибудь... чем-нибудь таким, - она неопределенно взмахнула рукой и усмехнулась: - Правда, не телепатией.  
\- Чтобы быть изгоем? – нахмурился Джим: на несколько секунд он отвлекся от наблюдения за разговором. Правда, взрослые об этом не догадывались, поэтому, крепко обнимая мать, отец все еще косился на него. Они боялись. Джим облизал губы.  
\- Вы дети чуда, вы подарок, - покачала головой Миранда. – Изгнание с Земли и десятки лет странствия в космосе привели к новому витку эволюции. Вы - следующее поколение, не изгои. Просто вас еще мало, и общество учится, оно привыкает к вам. Мне бы хотелось дожить до тех дней, когда все люди будут такими.  
\- Бредни, - Джим фыркнул. – Вы просто запрете нас в клетки и будете изучать. Я сбегу. Соберу всех и сбегу. Мы будем летать среди звезд, а вы нас не поймаете.  
\- Скажу тебе по секрету, - Миранда наклонилась к его уху. Джим закатил глаза. Он уже знал, что она хочет произнести, но решил подыграть лаборантке. – Вас не отправят в Центр, вы останетесь здесь.  
\- Потому что, - Джим оскалился, отзеркалил жест Миранды, так же наклонившись к ней… и чихнул.  
\- Гребаные духи! – воскликнул он и вытер нос рукавом. Миранда поморщилась.  
\- Заразишь меня телепатией, убью, - она щелкнула его по лбу.  
\- А разве это заразно? – Джим с интересом посмотрел на Миранду. Она была старше его. Возможно, лет на пять или шесть. Может, больше. Ее волосы были собраны хвост, но постоянно вылезали из-под резинки, которая больше всего походила на медную проволоку.  
\- Только твое упрямство. Почему бы тебе не вернуться в класс?  
\- О, так это профессор Гейнц вас вызвал, - разочарованно скривился Джим.  
\- А ты не знал? – Миранда удивленно посмотрела на него.  
Подросток вздохнул и ткнул себя в лоб пальцем.  
\- Я не все слышу, - шепотом признался он, - иногда здесь бывает слишком шумно.  
Обычно Джим выглядел старше своих шестнадцати – он был доволен этим. Но сейчас он знал, что похож на просто слишком большого мальчика. И от этого его тошнило. Миранда потрепала Джима по волосам. Он засунул два пальца в рот, сделав вид, что его сейчас вырвет.  
\- Пойдем в класс. Там будет тихо, - она приобняла его за плечи и, стоило ему подняться, тут же взяла под локоть.  
Джим чувствовал себя богомолом, про которого он прочитал в одном из исторических учебников о Земле. Богомол-переросток: слишком длинные руки и ноги, острые локти, которые сшибают все на пути, и которые почти всегда в синяках. Он старался прижимать руки к бокам и не размахивать ими из стороны в сторону, или просто сидеть и не двигаться. Иногда Джим думал, что его руки живут отдельной от его головы жизнью. Ноги – тоже. Их можно было подобрать к себе поближе и обвязать своими руками, сжать - сложиться как конструктор - и попытаться не слышать Голоса. То ли дело Аманда, девчонка из их класса. Она тоже Слышала, но никогда это не причиняло ей таких неудобств. У нее ведь не было тела богомола-переростка, так что она не воевала на два фронта. Джим вздохнул. Миранда поняла его по-своему:  
\- Однажды этот гул стихнет. Я обещаю, - и приложила палец к губам. 

***

\- Вы же понимаете, что сейчас это секретная информация? – доктор Ингер откинулся в кресле и сложил руки на груди. Он сидел в своем кабинете, где чувствовал себя в безопасности – в том числе и от коварных вопросов Альянса.  
\- Конечно, - изображение на приборной доске кивнуло, дробясь от помех, - у меня последний вопрос. Это будет важно для истории. Когда к вам пришла мысль воплотить этот проект в реальность?  
Доктор снисходительно улыбнулся, выпрямился и слегка подался вперед. Обдумывая ответ, который в будущем станут цитировать на каждом углу, он прошелся пальцами по губам.  
\- Человечество всегда стремилось к самосовершенствованию и созданию общества без насилия и страха. Однако человечество не раз ошибалось в методах, превращая мечту в геноцид, разрушение и все то, от чего хотели уйти. Думаю, дело было даже не в том, что у руля стояли неправильные лидеры, слишком амбициозные, жадные до своих целей, слепые глупцы. Думаю, дело в том, - доктор сделал паузу, - что у людей были не те рычаги. Ошибка была заложена изначально. Сейчас наука позволяет решить проблему агрессии, позволяет улучшить людей. У нас уже есть эволюционные ростки – дети, получившие особые способности. И благодаря этому проекту мы сможем построить для них, для нас, новое общество. Сначала на одной планете, а потом и во всем космосе. Мир без войны, насилия и страха. Только представьте себе, - доктор заставил себя улыбнуться.  
Ему не нравилась эта импровизация. В конце концов, сообщение об интервью и перечень вопросов он прочитал слишком поздно – все время занимал проект. А главный редактор Альянса с совершенно непримечательным именем и прозвищем Летописец был, к тому же, горазд на внезапные дополнительные вопросы. Доктор вздохнул.  
\- Этот проект позволит принести мир в наши ряды и подарить спокойную жизнь, полную исследований, а не бессмысленных войн, - он откашлялся, слова казались слишком простыми, словно скопированными со старых хроник. – Вы вышлете мне материал интервью? Быть может, я внесу корректировки в ответы.  
\- Конечно же, доктор, - помехи прошлись по лицу Летописца, разрезав его пополам. Главный хранитель новостей Альянса улыбался. – Мне бы хотелось составить серию интервью, чтобы в будущем у рядовых граждан была возможность проследить весь ход эксперимента.  
\- Да, я не против, - доктор важно кивнул и потянулся к кнопке отключения связи.  
\- Удачи, - помехи стерли лицо Летописца с экрана, Ингер выключил приборную панель, вздохнул и повернул кресло, чтобы оказаться лицом к своему ассистенту, замершему по стойке смирно.  
\- Как показатели?  
\- Обычный уровень стресса. Наши врачи каждый день проводят проверки на местах. У кого-то семейная ссора, кому-то дети доставляют хлопоты, кто-то влюбился. Все в пределах нормы, - ассистент пожал плечами. – Данные по остальным городам поступят в течение пары часов.  
Ингер склонил голову. То ли он становился слишком старым, то ли проект полностью поглотил его, но он перестал различать, сколько у него было помощников. Кажется, это третий. У второго волосы чуть длиннее, а первый и вовсе был женщиной или сидящим на гормонах мужчиной. Все это было неважно – до запуска проекта оставалось несколько часов, не хватало только табло с обратным отсчетом времени. Ингер усмехнулся, решив, что так и будет называть своих помощников про себя: Первый, Второй и Третий. Интересно, подумал он, принимая из рук Третьего папку с дневными показателями, есть ли Четвертый.  
\- Что с группой?  
\- На ваш запрос пришел положительный ответ. Альянс согласен с мнением, что способности не делают детей менее подверженными обычным человеческим эмоциям, поэтому они тоже будут участвовать в эксперименте. Потом их заберут в Синий корпус. Для исследований.  
\- Альянсу нужны роботы, - Ингер улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам, - но ты этого не слышал.  
\- Да, сэр, - быстро кивнул Третий и уставился за плечо доктора.  
\- Полдень, ваш кофе, доктор, - Наблюдатель вошел в кабинет без стука.  
Этот человек был послан Альянсом, чтобы следить за экспериментом – еще бы, столь многое было поставлено на карту. И этот человек приносил Ингеру кофе. Лично. Доктор усмехнулся и взял предлагаемую чашку из рук в синих перчатках. Они общались с так называемыми Наблюдателями не первый год, но эта новая деталь гардероба заставляла недоумевать многих. Ходила шутка, что все дело в краске. Что у Наблюдателей была традиция опускать в нее руки, как знак сопричастности. Еще говорили, что однажды кто-то нарисовал на серой и невзрачной стене исследовательского корпуса Альянса какой-то символ или надпись – тут тоже были расхождения. Хулигана пытались вычислить по испачканным рукам, но его друзья ради обрызгали себе руки синей краской. Так это стало символом единения. И все-таки синий цвет принадлежал медицине – и это была самая простая версия истоков странной традиции вечно ходить в этих нелепых перчатках.  
\- Я говорил с Летописцем, - Ингер подул на коричневую жидкость, принюхался и в очередной раз пожалел об утрате многих земных вещей. Например, запахов и вкусов – не было таких технологий, чтобы составить их библиотеку и забрать с собой. Оставались лишь слова. И доктор Ингер иногда позволял себе задуматься, насколько их напиток, названный кофе, соответствует тому, что пили люди Земли. Насколько люди Альянса соответствуют тем, кто жил на Земле.  
\- Я слышал вашу беседу, - Наблюдатель сложил руки за спиной, любимый жест типичного представителя власти Альянса. – Рекомендую вам вносить корректировки только после эксперимента, - он склонил голову набок и перекатился с носка на пятку.  
\- И вы даже мне поможете, я полагаю? – Ингер усмехнулся и отставил кофе.  
\- Естественно, - Наблюдатель сел в соседнее кресло. Третий замер между ними. – Вы получили данные по исследованию проекта «Поколение»?  
\- Да, - односложно ответил доктор и потер колено. При волнении оно всегда болело.  
\- Эволюция идет по одному направлению. Всегда только телепатия с улучшением физической формы. Я передал в Корпус ваши отчеты. Вы уверены, что отклонений не будет?  
\- Никто не может предсказать эволюцию, - пожал плечами доктор. – Пока я предпочитаю посмотреть на успех проекта.  
Ответ, видимо, не понравился.  
\- В интервью вас не спросили, - Наблюдатель сцепил руки в замок, - и я хочу восполнить это упущение. Каково ставить эксперимент на целой планете?  
\- Ответственно, - сказал доктор Ингер.  
Я чувствую себя богом, подумал он.

***

Они прилетели на Миранду несколько лет назад. Четыре корабля из основного каравана, несколько сотен человек. На одном из кораблей начали барахлить двигатели - дело шло к взрыву. И его оставили позади, выслав шаттлы. В этот момент навигатор и обнаружил Миранду. Они спустились на Новую Землю, как называли ее между собой, и радовались, как дети, чудесному спасению. Скакали в скафандрах и планировали будущее обустройство. Они решили, что это знак, что именно эта планета, спасшая их от катастрофы, послужит им Новой Землей. Они решили, что они дома.  
И так оно и было.  
И все же планету назвали по-другому – суеверный страх потерять все до сих пор шел за беглецами. Миранда – удивительная, поразительная. Латынь – мертвый язык мертвого поколения, маленький сувенир на память.  
Они остались здесь жить. И их до сих пор терзал страх перед прошлым. Так появился Пакс.

Ингер сел за свой рабочий стол и сложил руки в замок. Завтра в полдень – это было его любимое время - когда Наблюдатель принесет кофе, они запустят Пакс, их новую разработку, профинансированную Альянсом. Для контроля над ходом эксперимента весь исследовательский персонал будет изолирован от воздушных путей. Потом, когда они убедятся, что все прошло, как надо, напишут гору отчетов, дадут интервью и проведут экскурсии, показывая всей вселенной следующее поколение, потом они запрутся в планетарии и, смотря на звезды, будут дышать Паксом из специальных баллонов. Это была их мечта.  
\- Наши кошмары останутся в прошлом, - сказал доктор Ингер на официальном банкете по случаю завершения работ над Успокоительным-для-Вселенной. Так в шутку называли Пакс, когда он был еще в разработке. На растяжке над сценой было выведено число – что-то около тридцати миллионов. Именно столько документов с согласием на участие в эксперименте было подписано. Все имена внесли в список и отправили в архив – для истории. Пять миллионов несогласных покинули планету в тот же вечер.  
Ингер открыл свои записи. Как он и ожидал, он нервничал. Его руки – впервые за долгие годы – вспотели. Доктор вытащил из кармана снотворное, высыпал на стол пару таблеток. Он посмотрел на бутылочку, замахнулся, чтобы выкинуть в мусорную корзину и тут же опомнился – еще рано. 

***

\- Я не хочу уезжать в Корпус, - после занятий Джим выглядел уставшим. Сегодня их учитель, человек в синих перчатках, молчал, заставляя в общем гуле голосов находить один-единственный, нужный. Джим ничего не разобрал, как ни пытался. Зато в голове засела непонятная считалка – он бы вскрыл себе мозг и вытащил ее, чтобы она не преследовала его. Но считалка вновь и вновь повторялась.  
Два на два – на руках синева.  
Джим потер виски и вздохнул.  
\- Я хочу быть пилотом.  
Он не стал уходить из класса, и Миранда, изображая из себя няньку, осталась с ним. Она подперла кулаком подбородок и внимательно разглядывала Джима.  
\- Это вполне осуществимо. Как только ты сможешь управлять своими способностями, ты сможешь пойти учиться на пилота, - она улыбнулась. – Будешь водить торговые или пассажирские корабли, заглядывай в гости. А сейчас тебе надо возвращаться в кампус. Я провожу тебя, - Миранда встала и протянула руку.  
\- Много таких, как я? – спросил Джим. Он засунул руки в карманы и сгорбился. Они шли по немноголюдной улице по самому длинному маршруту до кампуса.  
\- Здесь ты знаешь всех, кто выявлен, - Миранда нахмурилась, припоминая статистику. – Вас двадцать. Здесь вас очень мало – всего на один центр. А в некоторых городах таких центров несколько десятков. По последней статистике вас около пяти процентов от общего числа населения, - она почесала пальцем переносицу и поджала губы. - И еще нет методик, которые бы определили тех, у кого способности пока не проснулись. Даже генетических экспериментов не проводилось.  
\- Все силы ушли в Пакс?  
\- Да, - Миранда задрала подбородок. – Это всем известно. Ты навестишь родителей?  
\- Нет.  
Миранда вздохнула. Не все понимали идею эволюции и новых способностей. Многие боялись. Боялись быть узнанными и увиденными собственными детьми, которые теперь могли читать мысли. Кто-то разрывал семейные узы, кто-то принимал, делая вид, что ничего не происходит. Кто-то убивал.  
Они насчитали семьдесят три убийства детей собственными родителями, еще двадцать четыре было совершено одноклассниками, и восемьдесят семь – посторонними людьми. Это назвали эпидемией - процесс внезапного и повального раскрытия телепатических способностей, когда дети просто так, однажды утром, днем или вечером начинали отвечать на незаданные вопросы или просто комментировать мысли окружающих. Повезло тем, кто чуть не сошел с ума от звука тысячи голосов в голове. Этих изолировали сразу – спасли. Ученые пытались понять, что произошло, что послужило катализатором – может ли это быть в воздухе, почве, воде. Политики делали заявления, добровольцы успокаивали население планеты, распространяя листовки с инструкциями: «Ваш ребенок может читать мысли?». Люди опять начали бояться самих себя. И разработку Успокоительного-для-Вселенной достали из архивов.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу Миранда и Джим шли молча.  
\- Ты что-то сказал?  
\- Нет.  
Два на два – на руках синева.

***

Ровно в полдень Наблюдатель зашел в кабинет доктора Ингера с чашкой кофе.  
\- Добрый день, - он сел рядом и сложил руки на коленях.  
\- Это должен быть торжественный момент, с перерезанной ленточкой, разбитой бутылкой шампанского и прочими ритуалами, - вздохнул Ингер. Он не обернулся и не притронулся к кофе, любезно оставленному на столике рядом.  
\- Не рационально, - пожал плечами Наблюдатель. – Все эти традиции означают мгновенный визуальный результат. При всей мощности потока газ распространится по городу спустя два часа.  
\- Чтобы проявилась реакция, потребуется как минимум день, - Ингер вздохнул. – Не цитируйте мне мои же отчеты.  
\- Все системы лаборатории полностью изолированы, - Наблюдатель повернулся к доктору. – Всегда хотел спросить, почему у вас в кабинете вместо окон репродукции картин Земли?  
Ингер провел пальцами по губам. Руки дрожали. Он прикрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это напоминание.  
Доктор решил не дожидаться результатов – на рассвете он выбросил все снотворное из аптечки. Он был суеверным.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Мы не потеряем Землю второй раз.  
Наблюдатель ничего не ответил. Еще в первой своей характеристике доктора Ингера он отметил, что тот слишком нестабилен, чтобы вести эксперимент. Он пил слишком много кофе, нервничал и не мог спать без снотворного. И все же его оставили на посту.  
Наблюдатель посмотрел на свои руки. Еще сегодня утром он отправил отчет с рекомендацией устроить карантин на Миранде: никаких кораблей, никаких визитов, пока он не скажет, что эксперимент удался. Срок – месяц. Если после этого он не выйдет на связь, то население планеты следует уничтожить. Еще ни на одной планете не наблюдалось такой приверженности, такого поклонения Земле и ее устоям. Это было опасно, это могло быть заразно. Старая Земля не знала правил космоса, не знала, как жить в единстве сотен планет – ее правила должны были остаться в прошлом, в истории. Альянс с тревогой следил за счастливыми колонистами на Миранде. Альянс запретил называть планету Новой Землей. В конце концов, Альянс отправил его сюда. А потом появились дети. Ни на одной планете, подвергшейся терраформации, не было таких детей. И ситуация стала любопытной.

***

Два на два – на руках синева.  
Джим проснулся и сжался, вцепившись руками в колени. Стояла тишина. Он сел на кровати и посмотрел на часы - полдень. Не было смысла вскакивать и бежать на занятия. Завтра он все напишет в объяснительной. Джим встал, подцепив пальцами брюки, поднял их с пола, стряхнул пыль и чихнул. И звук этот стал самым громким за все утро. Джим выглянул окно – совершенно пустая улица. Он протер глаза, высунулся – часы на центральной площади показывали десять минут первого и… Он проспал сутки? Джим потер щеку, нахмурился. Он должен был найти Миранду и спросить. Вчера по городу запустили Пакс. Должны были. Но он проспал. Так запустили или нет? Или все люди сидят по домам и ждут?.. Джим резко повернулся к зеркалу – не произошло ли чего-нибудь такого, что изменило его и всех людей. В зеркале отражался богомол. Тонкие веточки – руки и ноги, тело, которое могло сложиться дважды, и глаза навыкат. Усы мерно раскачивались из стороны в сторону.  
Джим закричал. Его стошнило.  
На улице стояла тишина.

Доктор Ингер не спал вторые сутки подряд. Они не успевали обрабатывать информацию с местного небольшого спутника, в одиночку летавшего вокруг планеты и собирающего данные о ходе эксперимента.  
\- Они просто лежат и ничего не делают, - донесся по связи голос то ли Второго, то ли Третьего. Во всей этой нервотрепке Ингер забыл, кто из них отправился с вылазкой, чтобы разузнать ситуацию. – Я пытаюсь их расшевелить, но они просто лежат и ничего не делают. На раздражители не реагируют. Доктор, - Второй или Третий замялся, - если бы я не знал, я бы сказал, что они выглядят счастливыми.  
Такая информация поступала со всей планеты. Мелкие и крупные лаборатории, как сговорившись, присылали одинаковые отчеты. А потом они выпустили роботов, чтобы пересчитать Уснувших.  
«Отчет о спящих красавицах» - кто-то из лаборантов так подписал статистику. Доктор Ингер пожалел, что выкинул снотворное.  
В полдень Наблюдатель не принес кофе. Мир и эксперимент по его созданию рухнул.  
\- Доктор, - без пяти минут четвертого к нему подошел кто-то из младших сотрудников. Ингер дернулся, чуть не опрокинув на себя чай, который пытался выпить уже несколько минут, и посмотрел на побеспокоившего его человека. Девушка – он такую не помнил, таких были сотни здесь, - с хвостиком, завязанным медной проволокой.  
\- Доктор, я хочу выйти на улицу вместе с добровольцами.  
Ингер махнул рукой и взял чашку.  
\- Спасибо, доктор, - шепнула девушка и бросилась к выходу.  
Ингер подумал, что никогда не встанет с этого кресла в своем кабинете. Лишь бы кто-нибудь приносил ему чай или кофе, быть может, даже в полдень. Лишь бы картины Земли, висящие вместо окон, не складывались в кошмары. Доктор вспомнил, что с момента подготовки эксперимента не пускал к себе убираться. Он отбросил чашку на ковер, не обратив внимания на мокрое пятно, и кинулся к мусорной корзине за бутылочкой со снотворным.

На всякий случай прихватив со стойки охраны пистолет, Миранда выбежала на улицу. Она огляделась, зажимая нос от неприятного запаха – то ли остатки газа, то ли тела, неподвижно лежащие по улице. Крутанулась вокруг себя, гадая и теряясь, с какой стороны лучше искать Джима. Выбор был невелик: мальчик жил затворником – центр или кампус. Миранда облизала губы и побежала к общежитию. Роботы уже осмотрели центр – дети очень интересовали Наблюдателя. И там остались преподаватели. Миранда бежала и слышала только свое дыхание, с тротуаров на нее смотрели люди, смотрели и не понимали. Некоторые улыбались. Некоторые были задумчивы, словно решали сложную математическую задачу. И все молчали.  
\- Миранда! – ожил передатчик, и девушка подскочила. – Где ты?  
\- Томас? – она узнала голос, это был ее коллега, милый парень, застенчивый и достаточно умный, чтобы получить научную степень в молодом возрасте.  
\- Где ты?.. Не возвращайся в лабораторию, - он отключился.  
\- Томас, - Миранда потрясла передатчик и огляделась.

Доктор Ингер сел на пол и печально посмотрел на разбившуюся чашку – нечем будет запить снотворное. Он очистил бутылочку от прилипшей бумаги, открыл ее и высыпал на ладонь четыре таблетки, чтобы тут же забросить их себе в рот. Гадкий вкус – Ингер поморщился, нечаянно раскусив таблетку, и вздохнул. Он подтянул ноги к груди, обхватил их руками и стал ждать.  
Первый или Второй – он не помнил, кто был в приемной, - внезапно закричал. Завопил – и это ударило по нервам после тишины. Ингер прикрыл уши руками и поморщился, смаргивая и зевая. Что-то стукнуло в дверь. Первый или Второй продолжал вопить. Кто-то еще кричал, рычал и швырял все подряд. Ингер уткнулся носом в колени – на него с упреком смотрела Эйфелева башня с картины напротив. Доктор криво улыбнулся – за дверью, слава богу, больше никто не кричал. Были слышны тяжелые шаги. В тот момент, когда снотворное начало действовать, дернулась дверная ручка.  
\- Аманда? – зевнул доктор Ингер и сполз на пол. – Тебе никогда не шли проколотые уши, - и уснул.

\- По последним наблюдениям и данным, переданным со спутника, стало ясно, что эксперимент провалился, - Наблюдатель включил диктофон и заложил руки за спину. Он стоял у окна лаборатории и наблюдал за происходившим на улице. – Девяносто процентов населения планеты Миранда уснуло, я не могу подобрать более подходящий термин.  
К одному из лежащих на тротуаре подскочил … дикарь в оборванной одежде.  
\- Это не кома и не летаргический сон. Они просто легли и отказались что-либо делать, включая удовлетворение первичных потребностей человека.  
Тело – достаточно хрупкая вещь, надо только знать, куда надавить. Но никакая наука пыток этому дикарю была не нужна. Словно бумажную куклу, он рвал человека на части, купаясь в его крови.  
\- Думаю, большая часть из них умрет от обезвоживания или голода. А с остальными десятью процентами может возникнуть проблема.  
Дикарь лег на труп, взвыл, попытался просунуть голову в рваную рану на груди. Потом подскочил и обернулся. Несмотря на то, что лицо его было в крови, Наблюдатель узнал этого... человека и понял, кто была жертва. Филип, мальчик четырнадцати лет, способности открылись год назад. Жертва – мать. Иррационально Наблюдатель понадеялся, что Уснувшие потеряли чувствительность.  
\- Пять процентов из них – это дети, наделенные способностями. Ни в одном из списков Уснувших не промелькнуло имя хоть одного. Вывод – они живы и вполне дееспособны. Остальные пять, тут я могу высказать предположение, что это люди с латентными способностями. Мы не добрались до них. Нас поглотил Пакс, - Наблюдатель вздохнул, похоже, на улице началось движение. Из переулка выскочила девушка, одна из младшего научного персонала, и побежала по улице, не заметив тень, преследующую ее. Наблюдатель приподнял бровь. Окно этажом выше разбилось, и тело доктора Ингера растянулось на тротуаре.  
\- Мы не добрались до них, - продолжил он, - но они добрались до нас. Дети, наделенные телепатическими способностями, сбились в стаи, утратили дар речи и потеряли человеческий облик. Если я был бы философом, я бы предположил, что они пытаются до нас докричаться и что-то сказать. Но я полагаю, что в них не осталось ничего человеческого, и все, что не похоже на них, они уничтожают с особой жестокостью. Мои рекомендации – тотальная зачистка планеты. В свою очередь я постараюсь уничтожить подходы к транспорту, - тень не последовала за девушкой, она остановилась и резко посмотрела вверх, в окно, глаза в глаза. Наблюдатель вздохнул. – Хотя я и не думаю, что эти дикари могут им воспользоваться, но следует обезопасить мир от их присутствия.  
Наблюдатель отошел от окна и вставил диск с записью в передатчик. Через час планеты Миранды уже не должно быть на карте.

Улицы превратились в кошмар. Сжавшись у стены, стараясь не дышать, Миранда зажимала себе рот, подавляя приступы рвоты. За углом разрывали тело доктора Ингера.  
Она не послушалась Томаса. Она вернулась к лаборатории – в тот момент, как тело главного создателя Пакса вылетело из окна. Оно ударилось о землю с чавкающим звуком, голова Ингера была расколота, руки раскинуты, ноги изогнуты под неестественным углом. Из здания к нему вылетела Аманда. Это была точно она – Миранда узнала эту девочку из класса Джима. Кажется, тот восторгался ее грацией, от которой сейчас не осталось и следа. Аманда вцепилась в тело доктора, уперлась ногой и принялась тянуть на себя руку. Миранда зажмурилась, закрыла уши, чтобы не слышать утробные рыки. Аманда визжала, прыгала, цокая каблучками, и била тело о землю, превращая его в кусок мяса. Аманда не говорила. Она требовала криком. К ней подлетел – Миранда открыла глаза – Джим. Он обвил ее длинными руками и отпихнул, добираясь до тела профессора. Джим тоже не говорил. Его спина намокла, серая футболка окрасилась кровью – все еще свежей. Сквозь прорехи были видны глубокие неаккуратные порезы. У него не было уха. Миранда закрыла глаза и заплакала. Что сделал Пакс?  
Раздался выстрел. Она вздрогнула. Дико вереща, Аманда каталась по асфальту, а Джим стоял, готовый броситься на нападавшего. Второй выстрел отбросил его к Аманде.  
\- Вставайте, - перед Мирандой возник Наблюдатель. Он протянул ей руку в синей перчатке, дернул на себя и, оглядываясь по сторонам, потащил по улице. – Нам нужно уничтожить транспорт.  
\- Что с ними случилось? Это Пакс?  
\- Транспорт. Вы поможете мне.  
\- Где остальные?  
Наблюдатель тащил Миранду какими-то закоулками. Судя по звукам, погони за ними не было, но шаг они все равно не сбавляли.  
\- Кого-то съели, кого-то убили. Кому как повезло. Если вы беспокоитесь, то я успел застрелить Томаса. Кажется, вы дружили.  
\- Господи, - Миранда сжалась. Ей хотелось остановиться и закричать, так же нечленораздельно и яростно, как это делали Аманда и Джим. Но она продолжала бежать.  
\- Нам нужно взорвать транспорт. Они не должны вылететь за пределы планеты, - Наблюдатель протащил ее через мусор под какое-то ограждение.  
\- Джим хотел стать пилотом. Я подарила ему книгу про корабли, - шепотом сказала Миранда и врезалась в спину Наблюдателя. Она не заметила, как он остановился. Они были в главном ангаре города.  
\- Но ведь есть другие стартовые площадки, - покачала она головой. – Есть другие корабли.  
Наблюдатель нахмурился, огляделся.  
\- Мои коллеги справятся с этой задачей, - просто сказал он. – А сейчас надо пострелять. Умеешь? 

***

\- Это все немногое, что удалось сфотографировать, - Миранда щелкнула по тумблеру, и на экран начали всплывать фотографии. Одна за другой. Свидетельство их краха. Но о нем должны узнать люди. О нем и о том, что они не хотели такого результата.  
– Как вы видите, все пошло не так. Здесь не было войны, - ей хотелось плакать, сожалея обо всем, что произошло, - терраформация прошла без инцидентов, и в экологии все было стабильно, - Миранда прикрыла глаза. Она едва не сказала, что это был Рай, их мечта. В земной книге, в которую все верили, вспомнила она некстати, говорилось, что человек сам уничтожил свой Рай. Они поступили так же.  
\- Это все Пакс. Во всем виноват G-23 Паксилон Гидрохлорад, который мы распыляли через систему вентиляции, - Миранда сглотнула. Она пыталась не прислушиваться к тому, что происходило за дверью. Но не могла не представлять. Вместе с Наблюдателем они уничтожили все корабли. Пока их не сбил какой-то шаттл, совсем развалюха, поднятый будто с помойки. Разглядев его номер, Миранда была готова рассмеяться – тот самый шаттл, на котором спустилась часть беженцев, успевших сойти со сломанного корабля.  
\- Препарат должен был успокоить население, подавить агрессию. И он помог, - ей нужно было торопиться, чтобы успеть все рассказать, чтобы успеть воспользоваться временем, которое ей подарил Наблюдатель. Он оставил ее одну и вышел за дверь.  
\- Люди перестали драться. Но вместе с тем перестали делать все остальное. Перестали ходить на работу, перестали плодиться, разговаривать, есть. Все тридцать миллионов человек добровольно обрекли себя на смерть.  
Послышался рев, и в дверь начали долбиться.  
\- Я должна поторопиться, - рука с пистолетом дрожала. – Примерно десять процентов населения отреагировали на Пакс прямо противоположным образом. Их агрессия возросла настолько, что они обезумели. Они превратились… - Миранда вспомнила Джима. Она не успела сказать про влияние Пакса на телепатические способности. Этих детей официально не существует. Телепатии нет. Пакс должен быть запрещен, а всем им через ее запись – теперь вечно вымаливать прощение у изгнанников с Земли.  
\- Они убили большинство из нас. Не просто убили, - перед глазами стоял доктор Ингер, синие перчатки Наблюдателя, - они делали такое, - Миранда посмотрела на дверь, в щель просунулась длинная рука, измазанная в крови, она шарила по поверхности, нащупывая ручку. «Я богомол-переросток», - вспомнилось Миранде. Между большим и указательным пальцем прилип кусок синей перчатки.  
\- Я не успею об этом сообщить, но люди должны знать. Мы хотели как лучше, мы заботились о безопасности… - дверь согнулась пополам, и Джим первым влетел в рубку.  
\- Нет! – Миранда приставила пистолет к виску. Замешкалась. Секунда промедления стоила ей спокойной смерти.  
Джим выбил пистолет из рук, он кричал ей в лицо – из горла доносились хрипы.  
Мы полетим к звездам. Мы сбежим и полетим к звездам. Все вместе.  
\- Нет! – пистолет отлетел в сторону. – Нет!  
Почему ты не слышишь меня? Ты не хочешь лететь к звездам?  
Миранда закрыла глаза. Джим проколол себе щеку и отсек одно ухо, лицо и волосы его покрывала корка засыхающей крови.  
«Здесь слишком шумно. Я не хочу слышать».  
Джим засмеялся. Два на два – на руках синева. Он решил вскрыть Миранде мозг – быть может, тогда она его услышит. Может быть, тогда она перестанет кричать. Ведь другие его слышат – те, с кем он полетит к звездам.  
На приборной панели щелкнул тумблер – запись была окончена.


End file.
